


Blind Spot

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983





	Blind Spot

You were a hunter and so were your parents, you were only child because of their profession. Your parents did not expect you to join the hunting business, they gave you options to try and have a normal life or be a hunter. You were ecstatic because more than anything you wanted to be away from the gruesome life of hunting because you had seen it taking toll over your parents. Even though you hated hunting but you loved helping those less fortunate people who might face death because of supernatural. So after getting a degree in finance you decided that it was time to back to your roots.

After catching up with your parents and learning that they were in Columbia hunting a chupacabra. You drove up to Bobby's, he was your godfather of sorts, he was the only family you knew except your parents.

After reaching Sioux Falls, you decided to stop for a drink in Millie's Bar, you ordered your favorite food and Bobby's favorite food to go and grabbed some expensive whiskey for him from the money you made during internship.

As soon as you knocked Bobby's door, a tall very tall man compared to your height opened the door.

"Who are you?" you asked looking into his hazel eyes.

"I should be asking that question" he replied.

"I am Y/N" you said pushing your way in the house and putting all the stuff on the table.

"Bobby! Bobby! Bobby! I am home" you shouted on the top of your lungs.

Hearing the commotion another man came, this man was not tall as the earlier one but before he could speak Bobby came bursting out. He hugged you and held you tight, you were his daughter that was what he always said to your parents and you didn't argue, even though you loved your parents to death you had Bobby's genes in you as well.

"Kiddo! You are back? What happened? Something happened to your folks? Are you hurt? Where have been idjit? How long has it been?" he questioned without taking a breath.

"Hey hey hey calm down old man!" you said patting his shoulder.

"Nothing happened, I was completing my degree so I left hunting for a while and I told my parents not to tell you that I was coming back so I could surprise you!"

"But you went radio silent on me girl, did you not care how your old man was doing without you" he sounded hurt.

"I am sorry Pooh I never wanted to hurt you, but you know how a hunter's life is, and I didn't even tell Mom and Dad until my last year in the college. I wanted to have a normal life for a while but not telling you was hurting me most"

Bobby's face softened realizing that you were telling the truth.

"C'mon now! Let me introduce you to my boys"

You became a little jealous, you were always his only kid not that you were his kid but you always thought of him as your Dad part 2 and you didn't like the feeling of sharing him with someone. 

"This here is Dean Winchester and that is his brother Sam Winchester they are John's boys" he told you.

"This is my daughter Y/N" he gestured.

"Daughter?" Sam asked and Dean looked confused.

"Yeah this little pumpkin might be Y/L/N's daughter by birth but she is my baby girl, she always has been and always will be" he smiled looking at you proudly.

"Hi there" Dean said.

"Hi yourself"

"So you are a hunter too" he said with goofy grin.

"Well duh, now come on help me set the table, I got food"

"Yeah sure" he said and muttered something that you didn't quite catch.

After setting up the table you called Bobby and Sam for dinner.

"Hey Bobby I got you something" handing him the over expensive whiskey.

"Where did you get the money kid?" he asked 

"I worked for some companies as an intern and I was able to make huge money out of it, and on the way over I remembered you saying wanting to try this one so how could I forget my favorite man's wishes?"

Bobby smiled wearily. He might play all hunter and a bad ass but he was your Pooh. Dean and Sam watched your interaction, they saw a father daughter relationship was there between you two despite having no blood relations.

After dinner and the clean up Sam saw Dean staring at you while you were telling all of them the stories of your college and about your parents. Dean had always been love 'em and leave 'em type of a guy but Sam noticed the Dean who looked at you with adoration. When you yawned after all the funny stories exchange Bobby tucked you in like you were a kid but you didn't complain. Dean decided to come to your room his curiosity of seeing you more got to him. He saw you fast asleep without any care in the world full of monsters.

"Hey Y/N! I don't know how to say this but when I saw you today telling us all the stories and hearing us say some stories I guess I found you, I finally found you, the spark in your eyes didn't die despite seeing the evil in the world, I may sound like a sap and hell may be I am. You might not know this now but I am falling for you, hell we met a few hours ago but there is something in those beautiful eyes of yours that is drawing me towards you and I am scared that something will happen to you, I am a poison and I you might end up dead if I come near you" 

He brushed his knuckles against your cheek and kissed your forehead lightly. Little did that idiot know that being a hunter you were a light sleeper and you woke up the second he came in your room.

That day you made a mission to save him from all these self doubts.


End file.
